1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film loader for an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to the loading of a film such as a photosensitive film, an intermediate transfer film, a transfer film, a carrier film or a fixing film to be used in each portion of an electrophotographic printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional film loading method includes steps of detaching a film frame from a main body of an image forming apparatus, placing the film frame vertically, loading a photosensitive film into the film frame longitudinally from above, and thereafter attaching the film frame to the main body of the image forming apparatus.
FIG. 12 is a schematic view of the film loader with a photosensitive film loaded in the related art. In FIG. 12, reference numeral 1 denotes the photosensitive film, reference numeral 5 denotes the film frame, and reference numerals 6a and 6b denote holding rollers for holding the photosensitive film 1. In loading the photosensitive film 1, while the photosensitive film 1 is supported by an operator's hand in a state where the film frame 5 is drawn horizontally from the main body not shown, the photosensitive film 1 is aligned with the film frame 5 and the holding rollers 6a and 6b and then loaded into the film frame 5.
In this operation, the operator conducts the replacement of the photosensitive film while the operator touches only an inner backing portion of the film or end portions of the film surface (both of annular edge portions), but does not touch the surface of the photosensitive film or wears globes.
In the related art where the film frame is vertically placed, it is necessary to detach the film frame from the main body of the image forming apparatus. The film frame is a heavy substance, and there arises problems in the respects of operability and maintenance.
Also, in the related art where the photosensitive film is loaded into the film frame horizontally drawn from the main body of the apparatus by an operator's hand, it is impossible to repair a slack in the central part of the film when loading, causing a bend or a crack in the photosensitive film, resulting in a problem that the photosensitive film is damaged on the surface and unusable.
Particularly, the latest image forming apparatus with very high processing speed has a peripheral length of the photosensitive film of 2 m or more, and a length in the depth direction (drawing direction in loading) of 60 cm or more, whereby some skills are required to load the film into the film load because two operators are difficult to load the film thereinto.